Summer A One-Shot
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Ben invited everyone to the lake to relax, but his true intention was to confess to his loved one. If you can, please leave a review! Thanks :D
**Hey guys, welcome to my first ever on** **e-shot. I decided to make one to take a break from writing the main story, otherwise I would've published like 10 more chapters. ^^" (Third one is uploaded during the time this one was written)**

 **Please leave a review to help me improve my writing.**

 **BTW, this oneshot contains _some_ references to _other_ BenLos fanfictions I've read. Can you spot _some of them?_**

 **Thanks to dragonheart971 for beta reading this :3**

 **Oh check out Love of a King Towards a Villain if you haven't ;3 Dragonheart971 also beta-readed one of the chapters in it**

 **Enjoy the oneshot!**

* * *

 _ **Set after the incident, Ben had invited everyone to relax in the Enchanted lake...**_

* * *

"Ben, wait up!" Mal yelled at Ben who was with the group, including Lonnie, Audrey, Doug, Jay, Carlos, Evie and Jane. After finally catching up to his _ex_ , Mal exclaimed "I can't wait to show you guys the Enchanted Lake! It's really beautiful". Chad was being punished at the castle for what he did to Carlos a day before the coronation.

* * *

 _A week prior to the visit, Mal had to confess something to Ben_

 _"Ben... I need to tell you something..." Mal said, nervously walking over to Ben. "What is it?" Ben said_

 _"Ben... I need to be honest with you about something..." Mal said, looking at the floor, not having the courage to make eye contact with the King. Ben raised his eyebrow, questioning as to what Mal was trying to say._

 _"Ben... I'm not really in love with you" Mal said, letting out a sigh of relief now that she no longer had to keep it as a secret. She added "I had to pretend to like you, so our plan to take the wand would work". Ben replied, "Mal... Please don't be mad at me when I say this... But I never had feelings for you either. I had to pretend because that's what they would expect me to do. I always knew about your plan, and I just went with it."_

 _Ben then whispered to Mal, which caused her eyes to widen, and a big grin grew on her face, "I never actually liked girls, in-fact, I liked the opposite.". Mal's eyes widened even more, when Ben whispered, "I'd like to know more about your white haired friend there" then winked at Mal. Mal instantly picked up what he placed down._

* * *

Mal asked Ben, "So what's the plan for your crush? Are you gonna tell him?". Ben replied looking worried "I don't know, I don't have a plan", the gang decided to walk _to_ the lake. It was a long walk, but it was worth it.

Ben walked with Mal behind the gang so they think the two were still together. Ben asked Mal "You got any ideas? I really want to confess to him, I've fallen for him ever since the first day you guys arrived." Mal then replied "I'm thinking of one for you, why are you so nervous anyway?". Ben replied to her, "I'm nervous because I don't know if Carlos would love me back, what if he rejects me? What if he's already dating someone?" that last sentence made him growl a little under his breathe, thinking ' _Someone else touching him, dating, cuddling, sharing a kiss..._ _'_ just made him even more jealous.

Carlos decides to join the two at the back, and asked Ben "What's up with you? You look angry". Ben quickly shook his anger off, replying "Nothing, just thinking about things". Then Carlos yelled "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GONNA SEND US BACK TO THE ISLE? BEN PLEASE, NO!". That made the entire gang stop down, and the two villains plus the one next to him turn around and look at him with confusion, worry and fear on their faces.

Evie asked "Ben... are you really gonna do that?" with the tone of fear. Ben quickly replied, staggering "N-no I'd never do that to you guys" and Carlos giggled next to him, Mal glaring at Carlos. The gang continued their walk after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Ben asked the white haired boy, "Why would you say something like that?". He replied, "I mean after what happened at the coronation... who knows what you might be thinking, plus I was kidding. You don't look angry anymore" teasing the older teen.

The gang enjoyed the scenery while they were walking, they walked through a plain of colorful flowers, where Evie made the gang stop just so she could make a flower crown for each of them. Afterwards, they trekked through a forest of colorful trees, where Jay climbed up a few to pick the fruits, just to find out it was poisonous. Jay exclaimed "I never thought an Auradon tree would bear poisonous fruits... talk about judging a book by it's cover".

The boys carried backpacks with tools they'd need for their picnic, while the girls carried bags with food in it.

When they got to the bridge, Evie and Carlos took forever to cross it. It did not help that Ben tried to pull Carlos and the white haired boy just attached himself to Evie's hair. But after approximately an hour of encouraging, pulling and waiting, they finally crossed it with Evie fuming at Carlos. Carlos just looked at her and said "I'm so sorry..."

Mal caught up to Ben and whispered to him "I thought up a plan to get you and Carlos together, here's how it's gonna go...". After listening to the plan, Ben agreed. Mal said to Ben before catching up to the rest of the gang, "Good luck!". Ben joined Carlos at the back who was still scared from the bridge.

Ben asked him "You okay Carlos? You look a tad bit... pale". To say pale was an understatement. Carlos was basically a walking bed-sheet with clothes on. Ben then told Carlos, "Carlos, I have something to say..." the lake was still quite a way to go, so Ben decided to start the plan now. Carlos was nervous as to what Ben wanted to say. Every second being with Ben made Carlos' wall of defense break down. Yes, the De Vil's son was head-over-heels for Ben ever since the first day they met, but he just couldn't confess.

Ben said to Carlos "Carlos, I am in love with you." Carlos had the sentence repeat in his head, ' _Carlos, I am in love with you. Carlos, I am in love with you. I am in love with you. I, Love, You_ '. As soon as his thoughts returned, he felt his wall exploded, ruined. Before his feeling could surface. He bolted and instantly joined the group.

Ben remembered what Mal said to him ' _Carlos will bolt when you confess to him, don't let that throw you off guard, get to him, if you let him stay with the group, his defense will start rebuilding, so you need to pull him out and let his feelings surface. Otherwise you can say goodbye to him, because he will avoid you for the next few... uh... months._ ' That last word made Ben feel anger resurfacing, the thought of Carlos dating someone when he tried to avoid Ben. The thought of someone kissing Carlos made Ben so angry, up to the point where he almost growled loudly.

Ben caught up to the gang and pulled Carlos back out, somehow, with no one noticing. MAGIC! Carlos was still blushing, his face was basically as red as the apple that cursed Snow White. "Ben let go you're hurting my arm" Carlos said quietly, and Ben realized he was basically trying to rip Carlos' arm off. Ben stopped gripping Carlos' arm so hard and said to him "I'm sorry". Lonnie asked loudly, "How far away is the lake?! This basket is starting to get heavy!". Ben yelled "It's not too far from here so just keep walking!". Then Carlos asked quietly and rushed, "Ben did you really mean it?" and somehow Ben understood that.

He answered, "Yeah, I did. I've always loved you." Carlos finally confessed to Ben, "Ben, I love you too, I always have. I couldn't confess to you thinking that you'd reject me, seeing how you were with Audrey, then you were with Mal" voice cracking. Carlos added "Ben, I never thought you'd return those feelings. Now I'm really embarrassed that I didn't confess to you sooner." Ben smiled at the red face and white haired boy, then did something he thought he would never be able to do.

Meanwhile, at the front, Mal had told everyone about what happened between her and Ben. Everyone was shocked, then Mal told them about the plan. Then Mal said, "And now, I will need all of you to turn around". Everyone turned, and saw what they did not expect. Ben leaned down to kiss Carlos, Carlos returned the kiss, clashing for dominance. Eventually, Ben had won. Carlos instantly pulled back when he noticed everyone was looking at them.

Ben exclaimed "Mal, what the heck? This was not part of the plan!" feeling embarrassed. Audrey, Lonnie and Jane had ran towards Ben and Carlos congratulating them about their coming out. Audrey kept asking Ben question, up to the point where annoyance was literally written all over his face. Jane signaled Audrey to stop, Audrey, as if receiving the signal Jane had sent out, instantly stopped asking questions. The trio decided to leave them alone at the, and ran towards the group. Everyone except for Mal and Ben had gasped when they saw how beautiful the lake was.

Carlos commented, "The enchanted lake, lives up to it's name". The crystal clear water, beautiful trees and everything. Everyone had changed to their swimsuits/bikinis and relaxed in the lake, except for Audrey who decided to to tan instead of swimming.

It was summer, the sun was hot enough for tanning, maybe a little bit too hot. Audrey's skin started to burn after about 15 minutes of tanning. Then, Jay decided to push her into the lake, where she flopped in pain before adjusting herself. She yelled "JAY, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" as Jay climbed up a rock to do a cannonball into the water.

Everyone except for Carlos was now in the water. He decided to climb up a tree to watch everyone enjoy themselves. Nobody knew, but the next thing Carlos is scared of other than dogs, is deep water. The deepest he could get into water is soaking his ankles. Ben had crept up on Carlos and scared him the way he scared Carlos back at the library. He grabs Carlos' shoulder and yells "BOO!". Ben let go, which was a big mistake, because Carlos literally fell down the tree.

Carlos fell down the tree, and into a mud puddle. Ben quickly realized that the yellow mud puddle, was in fact quicksand. Carlos yelled for help, Ben yelled for help, the birds chirped happily and the sun shined- wait no. Jay ran over to help pull Carlos out of the quicksand. As soon as he was out, he yelled "BENJAMIN FLORIAN ADAMS, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! AGAIN?!"

The rest were still in the water. Evie had just dried her hair, when Lonnie did the unthinkable. She pulled Evie back into the water. Evie yelled out every curse word possible before Lonnie splashed more water on her. At this point, they were water splashing each other.

Carlos was still recovering from the incident, he sat on the ground, looking at the lake, and thought to himself ' _why am I so afraid of you?_ '. Ben later joined him and sat next to him, shirtless. Carlos literally had to slap himself out of the trance. Ben had joked "Like what you're seeing? Because if you forgive me I'll let you see this every day". Carlos blushed so red he was even more red than the apple that had cursed Snow White. Carlos then said "Alright fine, I'll forgive you, this time"

Ben jumped into the water and signaled Mal to start phase 2 of the plan. Everyone left the lake except for Ben, then Mal chanted quietly, " _Magic, magic on my hand, use the seaweed to tangle my friend_ ". A few seconds later, some seaweeds emerged from the water and tangled Ben. Ben yelled for help, Carlos was the only one nearby. At first, Carlos had panicked, not knowing what to do. Then he remembered he was carrying a pocket knife, hoping it was sharp enough to cut through seaweed, he dived into the lake to save his soon-to-be boyfriend.

He swam to the bottom and frantically tried to cut the seaweed, thankfully it worked. When he re-emerged, Jay yelled "Congratulations C! You conquered your fear of water and saved your boyfriend". Carlos was happy to be able to save his boyfriend, but then he realized he was in water, _deep_ water. His swimming skills magically *poofed* out of his mind and he almost drowned.

Ben pulled him out of the water. He gave the white haired boy multiple CPRs while everyone was watching. Some of them giggled and some of them smiled. Carlos woke up a few seconds later coughing out water, asking "Did you just kissed me multiple times in front of everyone?". Ben answers confidently "Yes, I just did that".

They had all dried off and put on their clothes as they journeyed back to the school. This time, Ben and Carlos was walking behind the gang, holding hands. Ben whispered to Mal before they left the lake "Thanks for your help", and she replied "Any time" smiling. The sun was twice as hot, good thing they all brought umbrellas. Evie and Jane were both scrolling through their phones looking at all the pictures they just took. Jane exclaimed "This is definitely going on the school newspapers!".

When they got to the bridge, once again, they got to the bridge. This time, they didn't take as long. Ben offered to go first, he carried Carlos with his hands like how you'd carry a princess. Carlos stated jokingly, "I feel like a dainty princess", and Ben replied "You are, you're _my_ dainty princess". Doug saw this and imitated him, effectively getting both Evie and Carlos across the bridge.

By the time they got back to their dorms, Ben had just announced to everyone in the gang, that the summer ball was tonight. Evie, out of _all_ _of them,_ was the most surprised. She yelled "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!". Then she announced "Everyone, I will be making dresses and suits for all of you. So you better not wear anything else to the ball! Claim your clothes from me at 6pm sharp". Everyone nodded. Evie checked her watch and it was 1pm, she bolted to her dorm and started designing clothes like the mad hatter.

Everyone went back to their dorms to get ready for tonight's ball.

* * *

 _~That_ _evening_ ~

It was time for the ball. Everyone except for the gang had arrived right on time. The gang decided to arrive 3 minutes later than everyone to surprise them.

When they did arrive, everyone was pleasantly surprised. The boys were wearing white and gold suits, while the girls were wearing bright yellow and light blue dresses. Although the colors were same, the designs were different.

The paparazzi went crazy taking pictures of the heroes and the king.

Before the ball had started, Ben announced that he and Mal were no longer together. In fact, they never were. They were just together because the kingdom wanted them to. Now, Ben was with who he truly loved, Carlos. Everyone turned to look at Carlos, some walked up to him and congratulated him. Ben was happy he didn't get the reaction he did not wanted, instead he got the reaction that he wanted, for once.

King Beast and Queen Belle already knew about this for a long time, so they weren't too surprised.

When the music played, everyone started dancing with their partners, except for Carlos. Carlos froze right there, not knowing what to do, he was panicking. Ben whispered to him, "Don't worry my puppy prince, we have all night to learn" as they slowly started dancing.

Everyone danced the first night of Summer away, not caring about the heat that will land on them for the next few weeks.


End file.
